


picture me and you (i do)

by Larry_Fly_Home



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Harry Styles, Car Sex, Heheheheee, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, In a Car, Katy Perry ringtones because it works okay, Like, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Past Relationship(s) - Freeform, Niall is VERY involved, Niall is a little shit, Niall is me, OFC - Freeform, Past Character Death, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis Tomlinson, but they didn't know, harry rides louis, it's nothing big, louis has a dog, oh yes omg, weird tag but okay, working with old folk at a home, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Fly_Home/pseuds/Larry_Fly_Home
Summary: "So, are- um, are we, like, okay?" Harry barely whispers as he stands back up, places the pile of papers on Louis' desk. Louis' throat clicks and he licks his lip before turning to Harry. "Yeah...?" He says hesitantly. "Why wouldn't we be?" Harry bites the inside of his cheek and wonders if maybe Louis doesn't recognise him. "Well- um, we- we-" Harry stutters, hands shaking. "We had sex," the harsh silence that greets Him is like a bucket of ice, and there's a tug in his stomach. "I was hoping you didn't really remember," Louis sighs, and Harry frowns at him.or, Harry has drunk sex in the back of an expensive Prius the weekend before uni starts. He also might be a little bit in lust with  his professor the next day.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	picture me and you (i do)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii friends !! sooo... I've been trying HOPELESSLY to finish a story for the past few days FOR TODAY, BUT I've not managed to get it done yet :( maybe it'll be done for Harry's birthday(: BUT THIS little guy has been sitting in my drafts for about 6 billion years now, so it'll take the place of the other story and HOPEFULLY suffice (even though it's got absolutely nothing to do with Louis' birthday !! ha- !) :∆ I hoooope this is enjoyable, and oh, yeah! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOUIS, SUNSHINE !! YOU'VE COME SO FAR !! also happy christmas and happy new yearrrr (im disappearing with my best friend and getting drunk, thank you very much, this year has been ENOUGH.) 
> 
> also, if you notice any underscores ( _ ), oops. i edited this ages ago and i've just skimmed over it now before posting and there might be a few i've missed :)

Harry knows getting fucked (in more ways than one) isn't the _best_ way to start the semester... But fuck, he's just moved cities, he has the right!?

London is a big place and Harry's only _vaguely_ familiar with the Eastside, so getting Niall to drag him into the club's all over town, in Harry's eyes, is the best way to get familiar with his surroundings before semester starts.

_Right_.

It'll be Harry's first really big night out, since Holmes Chapel didn't really have any real opportunities to _party_ , and Harry figures what better way to do it than with his best mate in the city where they'll be attending uni?

“Ni, 've you seen my trousers?” Harry called from his bedroom, eyes wide and searching. "What on earth for, Harry? It's almost half eight on a Saturday night the weekend before we start semester; what in god's name do you need your tight trousers for _now_?" Niall had replied from his spot on the couch, voice muffled from the crisps in his mouth. 

Harry bit his lip and tiptoed into the lounge. "We're going out," he had declared, voice firm but light. Niall had laughed incredulously and slapped his knee. Then he saw Harry's expression and he rolled his eyes, saying of course, of course.

And that's how they ended up in this big club, lights dimmed and music so loud Harry feels it in his bones.

He's drunk- embarrassingly so, 3 vodka sours and about 2 and a half appletinis coursing through his veins.Harry's a _lightweight_ , mind you.

He feels delicious though, pretty and sexy and lovely. The alcohol has this affect on him, Niall notes, laughing in his sobriety. He's had twice as much as Harry but he's not even feeling a buzz. "The Irish genes," he excuses when Harry accuses him of adultery. What on earth adultery has to do with him being the opposite of a lightweight is beyond him, but poor Haz can't even stand straight, so Niall doesn't hold it against him. 

"Dance with me, Neil," Harry purrs, pulling on his arm insistently.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for this," Niall mutters before following Harry into the crowd, sweaty, gyrating bodies grinding against one another on the dance floor.

Harry keeps to himself and Niall, dancing like nobody's watching, hips swaying and bouncing and sliding and _everyone's_ watching, actually. Niall feels protective but nobody approaches, yet, so he starts dancing too.

Harry closes his eyes and moves with the crowd, moves with the music until he's panting and sweaty but _fuck_ he loves it. His tight sheer black shirt rides slightly up his tummy and his long hair is stuck to the back of his neck with sweat, he's pretty sure his trousers are suffocating the milky expanse of his thighs, but he couldn't care less. Harry throws his arms up and dances wildly, happily and drunkenly and he's laughing, eyes closed. It's when he bumps into someone that he realises he's hyperventilating, and then he stumbles away from the dancefloor back towards the bar for something to drink.

"What can I get you, babe?" Harry hears, and when he looks behind himself he sees someone who probably also just got off the dancefloor standing behind him with soft blue eyes and a drunken lilt in their stance. Harry grins. "I'll have another vodka sour," 

When it's in his hand and Harry's looking at the man who bought it for him, Harry feels giddy and daring and entirely like he'd _fuck_ this man on the floor. "I'm Harry," Harry says, downing his drink and grabbing the small hand of- "I'm Louis, love,"- to drag him onto the dancefloor. 

Louis follows him willingly and it's almost thoughtful, the way he guides Harry by the hips onto an open space in the middle of the crowd, but Harry's way too drunk to think about kind gestures, and he's way too _horny_ to think about anything else besides pressing his arse into Louis' crotch.

Harry turns around and presses back into Louis, wraps his arm back around louis' neck and sways his hips to the deep resonating bass. Louis grabs onto Harry's hips and helps him grind back into him, hooks his chin over Harry's shoulder and kisses his neck.

Harry shivers and maybe, for a split second, wonders if he's doing the right thing but then his drunkenness and arousal overtakes it and he goes quicker, dirtier against Louis, rocking his hips back into Louis' semi. Louis mouths at his neck and Harry moans softly, throws his head back onto louis' shoulder.

Then the song changes and Harry slips out of Louis' grasp to turn around. When he looks at Louis, he sees shiny kissable lips and black eyes and red cheeks, and fuck.

Harry attaches himself to Louis' front, arms around his neck, _face_ in his neck, and Louis growls appreciatively, spreads one hand on the small of Harry's back and rests the other one on Harry's hip, fingers tight and insistent.

Harry bites his lip when Louis slips a thigh between his, starts grinding their hips together and oh god. Louis' smell is peculiar, that of a posh man with expensive cologne _and_ a man with delicate sweat clinging to the folds under his arms after a hard day of work, and it draws Harry in, makes him attach his lips to the soft skin of Louis' neck and suck a softly blooming bruise into the crook of it.

Harry knows where this is going and he knows where this will go, and he's really not usually one for one night stands but fuck it, he's 21 years old and he ought to start living.

And if that means having awfully drunk one night stands with insanely fit guys the weekend before he starts uni, then Harry's living alright.

"You're gorgeous, babe," Harry feels the words whispered into the skin under his ear, like a note written into the sand on the beach just before the waves wash them away, and he keens, pressing closer to Louis so there's hardly any space left between them. Louis' hands are now on the gentle slope of Harry's back leading to his arse, fingers twitching like he wants to touch so bad, wants to, wants to hold and kiss and bite and fuck.

"Do you wanna-" Harry's nodding before Louis even finishes his question, biting another mark into Louis' neck, nipping up his jaw until he's a quarter of an inch away from Louis' delicious lips, and then they're kissing, and it's hot and steamy and Harry might've just come in his pants. Louis bites Harry's bottom lip sharply as he pulls away and Harry almost laughs hysterically because fuck Louis' fit and they're about to fuck or something and Christ, he's never been so happy about himself before this moment.

Louis' hand is tight around Harry's, leading him to the coatroom. Harry fumbles with his things, drunk and high with arousal and the way louis' looking at him, like he's a meal and all. Louis almost flees from the side door of the club, voice wavering at the back of his throat as he pulls Harry along. His coat is a dark, expensive looking one and Harry likes the look of it, if he's seeing it right in this light and his drunken state. Louis' hair flits in the wind, soft and smooth as he smiles at Harry over his shoulder. His eyes are dark and cheeky. 

They reach a dark Toyota Prius in the back parking lot of the club, where there's only a few other cars parked, and Harry almost chokes. "Is that yours?" Louis blinks confusedly and shrugs, "yes." Harry goes for the front door but Louis opens the back door and gestures him in quickly. Harry stumbles in, long unsteady legs even worse from the alcohol, and lord, the car is way bigger on the inside than one would think.

Louis slams the door shut behind himself and shrugs his coat off quickly, eyes dark and hungry. Harry, if he we're less drunk and less fucking _horny_ , would look around the car to see the items scattered around the expensive interior, but he just follows Louis' actions and rips his coat off, panting already. Louis watches him lustfully, mouth parted and hungry, ready to spill the words that Harry's aching to hear, the _filth_.

Harry lunges at him, his body fuelled with lust as he mounts Louis, straddles his thick thighs, grinds down against him, dirty. Louis' grip is tight pressure, fingers bruising his hips, forcing them this way and that, grinding hard and filthy and oh.

Louis pulls Harry closer, keeps his fingers pressing into Harry's soft skin, under his shirt. He spreads his thighs so Harry has a better aim onto his hard cock, grinding against it. Louis kisses Harry, dirty, mouth open and tongues desperate, sloppy, steamy, moans. Harry digs his nails into Louis' shoulders to somewhat steady himself, grinding helplessly into him, sucking on his lips hungrily. Louis' fingers are tight, hard unrelenting pressures into the soft skin of Harry's hips, spreading and twitching deeper into Harry's skin, under the waistband of his jeans. Harry moans loudly as Louis' fingers graze the top of his arse, ruts his aching hard cock into Louis' stomach. "Getting hard f'me, baby?" Louis' accent has dipped into the heavy Northerness, the click of his tongue making Harry shiver and whine into his mouth. "G'na ride me?" Harry's movements stutter, and he throws his head back to cry desperately.

And then it's quick as a gun shot, Louis is ripping his shirt off and pushing Harry off of his legs quickly so they can get undressed.

Harry shreds his jeans and pants, his socks and his shirt, fingers shaking with arousal and want and fuck fuck- "God, you're beautiful," Harry looks up to see Louis staring at him with hooded eyes as he works his trousers down his legs. And then they're both naked in the back of louis' expensive Prius and Harry's dizzy from alcohol and lust and Louis' looking at him like he's never seen another human and he's reaching out, hand soft and tentative on Harry's hip, drawing him back onto his thighs.

Harry goes willingly and grinds down into Louis' skin, cock straining against his abdomen as Louis' presses against his arse, hot and thick and delicious.

"Oh," Harry moans when Louis kneads his arse cheeks, mouths at his neck.

Louis' thighs are spread so wide, Harry's almost sitting on the car seat but louis' hands cupping his arse and pulling him up make Harry growl with lust and dig his fingers into Louis' scalp, kiss across his sharp jaw and into his mouth. 

"I'm g'na fuck you, angel," Louis rasps, fingers edging closer until they're pressing against Harry's hole, dry and hard and fucking hot.

"Ungghh," Harry whines, thrusting his hips forward for some pressure on his cock, any at all. "Listen close, angel," Louis breathes, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him into his chest.

Harry heaves, rests his head in the crook of Louis' neck. "You're gonna catch your breath now," Louis demands softly, fingers carding through Harry's mussed hair. "And then you're gonna suck on my fingers, get em nice and dripping so I can finger you open, and while you suck on my fingers, you're gonna touch my cock for me, get me even more worked up, okay baby? And then I'll fill you up nice and slow, stick my cock in your little hole," Harry's shaking against Louis, completely overwhelmed by the words leaving Louis' lips, the way his dick strains against his arse, the way he's touching him so gently. "Is that alright?"

Harry nods, scrambling away from Louis' chest to thrust his own out, bend back to grab Louis' thighs underneath him.

When Louis slides his fingers into the wet hot heat of Harry's mouth, he has to grab the base of his cock tight to stop himself from coming. Harry sucks 4 of his fingers like a champ, tongue swirling and flitting between them, soaking them up. Harry looks down at Louis and hollows his cheeks before he shift slightly, enough to get his hand between them and grip Louis in his hand, the thick solid delicious heat of his prick in Harry's hand making him moan around Louis' fingers.

Harry starts slow, sliding his hand up and down to the same pace Louis fucks his fingers in an out of his mouth, but then Louis stops and pulls his fingers out, face creased and sweaty and beautiful.

"Lick your hand," Harry slobbers onto his hand and rushes to get Louis back in it, sucks Louis' fingers back into his mouth and his eyes roll back as he jerks Louis off slowly, agonizingly. Harry's own cock rests against his stomach, fat and thick and throbbing and red. Louis pulls his fingers away and wraps his arm around Harry's hips to pull him closer, before he slips the wet hand down and gropes Harry's arse, fingers exploring and spreading until Louis presses two fingers against Harry's hole. Harry arches his back, hands scratching into Louis' neck as the 2 fingers sink into his arse, a tiny stretch, and Harry's chasing his breath, eyes squeezed shut. "Christ," Louis grunts, fucking his fingers at a slow pace, teasing.

Harry Keens and grinds down onto Louis' hand. "That's it, angel, fuck," Louis' other hand wraps around his own cock, jerking himself off slowly and squeezing the base to fend off his orgasm, but Harry's little moans and his fucking face will be the death of me, he thinks. Louis spreads his fingers and rubs them along Harry's walls, adds a third and fourth finger, crooking them, spreading him.

Harry's whining so desperately, rocking back into Louis' hand, one arm around Louis' neck and the other trying to grab something. Harry's shout is loud and almost worrying when Louis grazes his prostate, but he writhes against Louis and blurts a load of precum onto his stomach, whining loud and "god Louis please"

Louis pulls his fingers out and grabs both Harry's arse cheeks with his hands, pulling Harry closer to his chest and pressing their lips together. Louis pushes his fingers back into Harry's mouth, all four now, and Harry can taste the muskyness of his own arse on them, dirty, filthy he feels. Harry slobbers over Louis' hand, gets it nice and wet, dripping when Louis pulls away. He leans forward a bit and fumbles with his trousers, pulls his wallet out and grabs a condom. He rolls it on messily and then wraps his wet hand around his cock, slicks himself up best he can and then he's leaning back, hands on Harry's hips, eyes hooded and cock shiny with Harry's spit and flushed red. God.

"G'na ride me, baby, ride me," Louis babbles, getting his hands under Harry's thighs to help him up. Harry rises on his knees either side of Louis' hips, one hand on Louis' shoulder, the other reaching down to grab Louis' cock. Louis' hands are shaking against Harry's hips. Harry settles down on Louis' dick slowly, inch by inch, head thrown back and teeth bared because "fuck you're big," 

When Harry's bottomed out, back of his thighs pressed against Louis' hips snuggly, Louis balls deep, Harry exhales so heavily the car moves. Louis' hands are gentle reassurances on his hips, the way his chest heaves gives Harry goosebumps and the way he stutters when he tries to talk makes Harry keen even more. Harry lifts up and drops back down, impaling himself on Louis' cock like it's his job, gets Louis in so deep and rises quickly, riding Louis. Louis throws his head back but watches Harry through his lashes, mouth hanging open and fingers as tight as a vice. "Ride me, Angel, fuck," Louis whoops when Harry swivels his hips, and goddamn, Harry feels appreciated, beautiful because Louis keeps muttering those words, keeps telling him that over and over, you're great, Harry, so beautiful, beautiful boy, ride my cock. Harry's chest is flushed dark red, eyes watering from the pleasure as he fucks himself on Louis' cock, lip between his teeth, his own dick bobbing against his stomach each time he rocks, sweaty body rocking against Louis’. "God you're beautiful,"

Harry whines loudly and squirms when louis' cock hits his prostate, dead on. "Ohmygodohgodlouis," Harry screams, riding Louis' cock in the same way to get his cock pressing into his prostate with each fuck. "I-i- I cant," Harry pants, trying to fuck Louis persistently but his drunkenness and exhaustion make him sloppy and slow.

"Yeah baby, I got you," Louis grunts, getting his hands onto Harry's arse before he's fucking his hips up and fucking Harry hard and fast, their breaths condensing the windows. "Oh my god," Harry shrieks when Louis fucks right into his prostate again and again and again. Harry falls forward into Louis and his hand presses into the windshield in the back, smearing the condensation with his skin and his sweat.

Louis fucks him quick and dirty, his cock ramming into Harry relentlessly, harshly, his fingers leaving bruises across his skin as he grips him tightly and using it as leverage to help fuck Harry down onto his cock.

Harry's right hand smears across the windshield, the other one wraps around his aching cock, squeezing and wanking himself quickly, jerkily as he's jostled from Louis thrusting into him. "I'm gonna-" Harry cries, back arching obscenely as Louis rams into his spot and stays there, cock pulsing. Louis groans, presses his face into Harry's neck as he comes, bites his neck harshly and Harry's sure there'll be a mark for days. Harry fucks himself quickly while Louis calms down, and then Harry freezes and comes all over his hand, panting. Louis pulls out and Harry falls against him, arms around his neck, and Louis traces his fingers across Harry's spine, over his skin softly until they're cold and prickly from dried sweat and come.

Harry blushes heavily when Louis passes him some tissues, smiles to himself drunkenly as he cleans up, notices the marks on Louis' jaw and his shoulders, the tattoos on his skin, for the first time. When Harry's somewhat tidy and dressed to the best of both his and Louis' ability, they stop and look at each other. Harry's still rather drunk but he feels good, sedated, and Louis looks calm and satisfied. They part with a snog, their tongues almost shy against each other, but Louis' hand on the back of Harry's neck and the smile on his mouth make it perfect and delicious. 

Harry walks away from Louis' expensive Prius like a baby deer on ice, but with a happy smile on his face and content with the fact that he just fucked such a git man in an expensive Prius and he's completely happy with never seeing him again. 

***

Niall's completely and utterly pissed. Well, he can't really be blamed. "Harry, you moved to London 5 days ago, and you drag me to a club and then disappear without a bloody word in my direction for an hour- of course I was worried!" Harry has the decency to apologize several times and snuggle Niall gently, but he doesn't have the willpower to feel guilty about disappearing- he fucked an insanely fit man, that, in any other circumstance, wouldn't have even looked at Harry twice, if he's being honest, and he's not sorry for grabbing the man's attention. Nope. So he will not feel bad, or pretend to feel bad about that part of the night.

When Harry wakes up on Sunday afternoon, he does regret drinking so much, and fucking so hard, because his hangover is a demon wrapped in a headache, a whisper in his belly saying if you even look at food you'll puke your guts out, and the ache in his arsehole and on each dark bruise, no matter how pretty, feels like hell.

All Niall does is smirk and his eyes scream I told you so, but Harry just flips him off while downing aspirin, drinks his body weight in water and sleeps his hangover off. Not much he can do about the bruises or his bum, though. 

Harry and Niall both have an English lecture at 11am on Monday, with a professor Tomlinson. Harry's happy him and Niall have at least one lecture together, because with Niall studying to become a teacher himself, and Harry studying for journalism, they won't have many of the same lectures. Harry still feels a bit ill, but it's more of a woozy stomach than anything, and Niall's there, like an annoying nurse, helping Harry with all his needs, and Harry is grateful despite his grouchiness. The bruises on his neck and jaw have faded slightly, but they're still obvious to anyone who looks at him, and Harry's embarrassed but also proud, in some way. 

The lecture hall is one of the smaller ones of the university of London, holding about 30 pupils, and Harry and Niall find a desk right in the first row, because Niall's always been the teacher's pet and Harry doesn't have the strength to argue. He feels like snapping at the group behind them for talking so loud but desides to go over his schedule instead. 

The professor is a few minutes late and Harry's resting his head on his arms when the room quietens, and he assumes its Professor Tomlinson coming in. When Niall nudges his side Harry's suspicions are confirmed and he sits up, looking toward the door where a man is strolling in.

"Sorry I'm late, me dog was a bit of a hassle this morning," he says, eyes wide and friendly as he looks across the room. His eyes. Louis' eyes.

Harry goes stiff in his seat, he chokes on his breath and he feels his stomach do a somersault. 

Harry fucked his professor. His professor is Louis, the man that fucked Harry in the back of a car outside a club while they were both drunk. Harry fucked his professor.

Harry almost doubles over in his seat, but his hands fly to cover his face and that catches louis' attention. 

Harry watches him through his fingers. He obviously recognises him, because he freezes momentarily and his mouth twists into a grimace, but then he blinks and turns away quickly, fidgeting. Harry sees the marks on Louis' neck even from 5 feet away and he almost smiles smugly. Almost. Otherwise he's shaking horribly and trying to keep his fingers still. Louis continues to talk, eyes roaming the room unsteadily while he tries not to look at Harry, and Harry turns to Niall and buries his face in his neck. Niall must assume that it's Harry's stomach acting up again because he just rubs his back soothingly.

Harry's _fucked_. 

Throughout the lecture, Harry's mind jumps back and forth between his thoughts, and he can't focus on anything Louis says at all. Understandably.

Harry fucked his professor- But he didn't know it was his professor! And now his professor is standing at the front of the lecture hall, 5 feet away from Harry, talking about whatever he's talking about, and Harry's staring at him because they fucked. 

And they fucked.

And Harry must have been so out of it because fuck, Louis is beautiful.

Louis avoids Harry's eyes at all costs, he doesn't even look his way at all. Harry understands though.

When the lecture's finished, Harry's relieved but also a little upset. Louis was a nice shag. A phenomenal shag, actually, and a really sweet guy all in all, and if Harry's being honest he'd really like to shag him again, but a little less drunk and a little less in the back of a car, maybe. But Louis is his professor and he could lose his job.

Not that he's even considering risking it though, Harry reminds himself, he doesn't even want to look at you. 

Harry takes ages to gather his things and him and Niall are two of the last people in the room, including Louis. Professor Tomlinson? 

Harry's unsure because Louis didn't say his first name to the class, but Harry knows him as Louis.

He fucked him, as Louis. 

"Harry, hurry up, you're acting like you've never seen a fit professor before." Niall sighs as Harry drops his notebook for the third time. Harry stiffens but ignores him and finally stands up, slinging his satchel over his shoulder half-heartedly and using all his willpower to not look at Louis. 

"Lunch now, I'm starving. How's that cafe across the street sound?" Niall says as he pulls Harry along. Harry just sighs. 

"That's him,"

"What are you on about?" Niall questions, turning to glance at Harry before they cross the street. 

"It's him - the guy from the club, Louis, is professor Tomlinson."

Niall's footsteps stutter and he gapes at Harry, mouth open.

"Are you kidding?" And "what the fuck!" And "oh my god!" 

Are the things that leave Niall's mouth in a string. And then he's laughing like a maniac on the side of the road, bent over and gasping for breath, looking up at Harry momentarily before he guffaws again. Harry glares at him, unimpressed. "Are you quite finished?" Harry snaps once Niall straightens, and Niall just shakes his head while trying to calm his breathing. 

"Fuck, this is priceless," Niall smiles, leading Harry to the cafe. "I knew, I knew that something like this was going to happen- I had this feeling in my gut the second you said you were coming to London. I knew it," Harry rolls his eyes because, Niall and his gut feelings again. 

Niall doesn't let it go for the rest of the day, and the majority of the next day, too. Harry only gets some peace when Niall goes off to his afternoon lecture, and then Harry decides to cry because why the fuck not.

***

Harry doesn't have the option of swapping professors or whatever, but he wouldn't even if he could, because that would be quiting, or giving up, or running away from his problems and Harry doesn't do that. Ever.

So on Wednesday, at 12 o'clock, Harry stalks into his lecture 12 minutes before Niall, and sits at their desk, scowling. Just because he isn't giving up doesn't mean he can't mope about it. 

When Niall gets there he's grinning happily and he's pink in the face and Harry knows he's in for another round of teasing. And that's exactly what he gets because it's Niall and they've know each other for more than a decade. "You get his number yet?" Niall starts, dropping into the seat next to Harry. "Or did you guys shag in the loo's down the hall before the lecture starts?" Harry Pouts at Niall but doesn't answer.

Niall's quiet until Louis- Professor Tomlinson- comes in, hair professionally quiffed and face freshly shaven, eyes bright and eager, smile ready to take over the world. 

He smiles directly at Harry. 

Harry almost dies because there's no way he was actually smiling at him, right? Niall notices and makes a small sound of happiness and then leans into Harry's side to whisper "I think he likes your cock if that smile is anything to go by," and Harry blushes bright red and gives Niall a fuck off kind of look because really Niall, Shut up. 

This time, Harry's actually paying attention to what Professor Tomlinson is saying, and he's saying that they all have to write a 1000 word essay on their hobbies and interests, and why they've chosen English literature as one of their majors, for the next time they see each other, on Friday. He says they can start now, and busies himself at his desk. Harry force himself to look at his notebook and not at Louis' profile, his sharp jaw or the pointy-ness of his ears that he didn't notice in the back of the car, or the slightness of his nose, the length of his fingers - and Harry realises he's been staring and looks way quickly.

"He is quite fit, isn't he," Niall whispers into Harry's ear, and Harry has to hold in a moan of irritation. "I bet you really enjoyed his cock." Not for the first time Harry wonders how Niall is so shameless about sex talk. "Does he talk a lot during? Did he cry? Is he a hair-puller or a smacker?" Niall asks, head turned towards the back of the room so he whispers directly into Harry's ear.

Harry's considering a divorce because Niall honestly is not being a very good best mate right now. Harry pinches the bridge of his nose as Niall begins another tirade of questions, and then- "Harry, if he's bothering you, feel free to move," Harry and Niall both freeze, and look towards the professor, who's watching with a raised eyebrow and a tiny smile. "I can see you're getting irritated, love, move if he's distracting you," Louis clarifies, pointing at Niall and Harry laughs because take that Niall. "I- it's alright, professor, thank you. He'll stop now, I'm sure," Harry looks pointedly at Niall and then smiles at Louis, shyly. Louis smiles back.

Niall does stop talking, but he keeps on wiggling his eyebrows at Harry every time their eyes meet, and Harry's blushing. Still. 

"You know he literally just played the role of hero-professor, H. Now he's got you under his thumb." 

Harry shrugs Niall off with the excuse that he's just jealous.

And Harry seriously wouldn't mind being stuck under Louis' thumb, anyway. 

If Harry wanks twice that night thinking about Louis, it's nobody's business but his.

Harry finishes his essay sometime during Thursday afternoon, and puts it aside for the lecture tomorrow. Niall's out at another one of his classes and Harry's alone at their flat, bored because he's just finished his essay and proud because it's rather good. Either way, Harry ponders over the exchange him and Louis had the previous day. What did it mean? Did Louis forget? Did he move on? Is he planning something or is Harry just overthinking? Harry throws himself onto the couch with a groan.

It's somewhere around 3pm when Harry gets a bee in his lap and decides to go for a walk. Their flat isn't too far from the university, and before Harry's even out the door he makes the excuse that he's going to fetch Niall, and that's the only reason he's going to their uni on his afternoon off. Harry forgets to remind himself that Niall's lecture ends at 4pm and it's barely gone 3 yet, so he wanders around the uni with his hands stuffed into his pockets and his shoulders hunched.

When Harry gets to the corridor with Louis' English class, ( coincidentally ) he shivers and tries to walk slow, noticing that the class is ending. Harry walks back a few steps and waits until the last of the students trickle out before he's walking forward very slowly and pretending not to look into the room. But of course- "fuck!" Harry watches as Louis drops a whole pile of papers onto the floor and stares at them angrily. "Stupid bloody-" 

"Let me help," Harry's in the room before he even knows what he's doing and Louis' staring at him with wide eyes and his ears are red. "Hi," Harry adds, shyly tucking a stray curl behind his ear. "Um- hi," Louis swallows, scratching his jaw while he watches Harry carefully. "I was just - uh, walking by and I saw you drop the, um, papers, I thought I'd help-" Harry stutters and Louis jerkily nods his head, "yeah, oh, yes, right." 

Harry giggles because he doesn't know what else to do and then he drops to his knees. Only after he does it does he realise how it might look. Louis' staring at him with wide wide eyes and a look of curious shock on his face, and Harry just smiles up at him and gestures to the papers littering the floor. 

"So, are- um, are we, like, okay?" Harry barely whispers as he stands back up, places the pile of papers on Louis' desk. Louis' throat clicks and he licks his lip before turning to Harry. "Yeah...?" He says hesitantly. "Why wouldn't we be?" Harry bites the inside of his cheek and wonders if maybe Louis doesn't recognise him.

"Well- um, we- we-" Harry stutters, hands shaking. "We had sex," the harsh silence that greets Him is like a bucket of ice, and there's a tug in his stomach. "I was hoping you didn't really remember," Louis sighs, and Harry frowns at him.

"Well, neither of us knew that I was your professor, right, we didn't know then," Louis reasons, hands flailing. "So we can't really like, do anything about it, you know," He raises his eyebrows and Harry can't help the tiny smile on his lips. "Yeah," he says, and Louis laughs.

Harry's thinking about the way Louis touched him, hands so soft and gentle until they weren't, and he can feel himself getting excited so he looks up at the ceiling. "It was great, though," 

"What?" Harry says, eyeing Louis.

"The sex; it was great." Louis says again. "You were great." Harry blushes. He blushes so hard and fuck he wants to kiss Louis so bad. 

And then - Harry's phone rings so loud him and Louis both flinch, and Harry curses his Katy Perry ringtone because her singing about a teenage dream while Harry's staring at his not-so-teenaged dream is rather mocking.

"’lo?" Harry snaps, turning slightly away from Louis. "Niall- what?" Harry rolls his eyes and fiddles with the zip on his jacket while Niall talks. _‘Why aren't you at home? Are you shopping? If you are I want Nando's, please,’_

"No, Niall I'm not shopping. And I'm not getting you Nando's. I thought your class ended at 4? I was coming to get you," Harry replies and then listens slightly to whatever Niall replies.

Louis' got his back to Harry now and he's fiddling with the paper's on his desk.

_‘Well where are you?_ ’ Niall asks eventually, after moaning that Harry should start paying attention to when he talks because his class ended 3:15, not 4, and about Harry being a terrible roommate for not getting him Nando's, "I- uh, I'm at our English class," Harry says, Hoping Niall doesn't say anything about it- _'Oh, off to get some dicking while I'm away, ey? What a naughty boy you are, Harold! What would your mother say!'_ Harry hangs up then Because he's not listening to Niall talk about it.

Louis' laughing softly, and Harry wonders why, but he just clears his throat to get Louis to turn around. "So you and Niall are roommates, then," Louis murmurs, and Harry nods animatedly. "He seems to know a lot about your personal life- you've known each other long?" 

Harry tries not to wonder what he means by that and nods again. "I moved in next door to him when we were 10, and followed him here to London after I graduated college. He got into this university early because of his mad brain or something, and I applied because it seemed like the obvious choice, and I could come live with him." Louis smiles and twists a strand of hair out of his own face, eyeing Harry. 

"Well, I've got to go, I've dinner with a friend," Louis blurts, walking around the other side of his desk to pull his coat on. "Was nice seeing you, thanks for your help with the-" he points at the pile of papers on his desk while shoving stuff into his shoulder bag, "I'll see you tomorrow," he leads Harry towards the door and closes it before turning around and smiling. "’Bye," Harry says, watching as Louis steps away. "Oh, and Harry?" Louis calls over his shoulder softly. "Next time, think about what your mother would say." 

Harry dies on the corridor floor of his university while his professor, the guy that _fucked_ Harry in the back of a _car_ , walks away smoothly, his soft, musical laughter carrying through the halls.

***

Harry's got these anxious shakes, and he can't stop thinking about it; Next time, what the fuck does that mean? Are they going to fuck again? Was Louis pulling his leg? He obviously heard what Niall said over the phone, and thought it would be a fat laugh to say something like that to Harry. It fucking wasn't, though. Harry's not laughing. 

Harry hardly sleeps, but Niall has the audacity to sleep until after 11, and then Harry has to wake him up so they're not late for their lecture, and Harry almost forgets his essay on his desk, and then they _are_ late for the lecture and Louis' looking at them with a smirk of reprimand, or is that smugness, Harry's not sure, but he's got this mischievous look in his eyes and he takes their essays before telling them to sit so he can continue with his lecture, if they don't _mind_.

It's the third day in a row that Harry Feels Like Niall and Louis are plotting against him, and he almost screams at them when he comes back from the loo to find them in a deep discussion, but it's a free country and he can't do anything about a student talking to the professor _anyway_ , except it's Niall and they've know each other for more than a decade so when Niall comes to sit down next to Harry, he slaps him on the back of his head. "Ouh, what was that Forr?" Niall moans, rubbing his head and glaring at Harry. 

"Are you and Louis plotting against me, Niall? I swear to god I'll cut your dick off if you're trying to make me look like a fool," Harry hisses, and Niall guffaws, head injury completely forgotten as he laughs loud, getting dirty looks from a few. "Harry, god, _no_ , we're not 'plotting' against you, I was asking him about this poem, you maniac," 

Harry fixes him with a death stare and Niall just laughs. Harry knows they're not _actually_ plotting against him, but it's easy to think of it that way. Louis' definitely doing something and Harry's not to sure if he likes it, but he can't do anything, and there is the _slight_ possibility that he'll get to shag Louis again, so.

Harry looks away from Niall and notices Louis watching them, an amused smile on his lips. He raises his brows when Harry catches his eye and Harry blushes, frowning like it's a question. Louis bites his lip, Sharp little teeth that Harry wants to feel in his skin again, and shrugs. 'see me after?' he mouths, and Harry almost slaps himself to make sure he's awake. Instead he just nods, shyly, looking at Louis through his lashes. 

20 minutes later the lecture ends, and Harry takes ages to pack his things again. "Go ahead, Niall," Harry says, distractedly, and Niall frowns at him. "I've got my I.T class now, but aren't you going home?"

"You don't have the right to ask such questions, Niall, I'm still under the impression that you're a _traitor_." Harry pouts, standing up to his full height with his bag over his shoulder. Niall smirks knowingly and shrugs. "Okay, Playboy, just let me know if you're not coming home," and then he walks away and Harry bites his lip. 

"Hey," Harry startles and whips around, eyes bulging as his heart nearly jumps out of his mouth. "Sorry, love, I didn't mean to scare you~" Louis laughs, eyes crinkling delicately in the corners and Harry blushes even more. He's so pretty. 

"You wanted to see me," Harry offers, "is it about my work?" He's playing coy, because Louis probably didn't want to see him about his work. Unless he did and Harry's read the whole situation wrong, _again_.

"Nope, not about your work," Louis rolls the words around on his tongue. He doesn't say anything, just watches Harry as the last few students leave the room, and then they're alone, in the anxious quiet.

"Well- actually, it sort of is," Louis clarifies, "I've got a few classes with the elderly folk from the nursing home down the street, and I was hoping you'd like to join me. It's just some basic English activities we'd be doing, for some interaction for them. You'd get extra credit and everything, obviously, not that you need it, but-" 

"I'd love to," Harry interrupts, smiling. "I love the elderly," Louis smiles as if he knew Harry was going to say that, and touches Harry's arm tenderly. "Thank you. Me nan's in there, and we'd be doing them the world of good; they don't get much interaction with the 'outside world', yeah." Louis says it softly, like a secret, and looks at Harry gently. "The first class is on Saturday at noon, if you can make it." 

It's not entirely what Harry expected at all, but in some ways it's better, because instead of just a quick “fuck”, Harry's going to get to know him better, as well as help out at a nursing home, and earn extra credit all at once. 

***

"So tell me something- did you guys do it in the classroom or in his car again?" Are the _first_ words that leave Niall's mouth when Harry comes through the door later.

_"Neither,_ we did it in the dean's office." Harry deadpans, leaving Niall slack-jawed and speechless.

"You really- you fucked in the dean's office?" He repeats, and Harry stares at him with slitted eyes. "If we did, will you butt-out of it?"

Niall's smile is more of a cheeky grin than anything, and he sticks his tongue into his cheek. "If I butt-out then you have to keep me posted." Harry narrows his eyes and cocks his hip out. "If I keep you posted, then what's the point of you butting-out in the first place?"

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page, Haz." 

On Saturday at 11:30 Harry's stepping out of the door. He's got on a pair of his nice blue Jeans and a large, fluffy grey sweater. He feels soft and relaxed and the perfect mood to interact with the elderly, and happy to be spending time with Louis. 

The truth is, Harry's not necessarily looking to shag Louis again, (although if that were to happen Harry wouldn't have a _single_ objection,) he'd be completely content with them just being professor and student with an innocent friendship.

Harry arrives at the home several minutes early, and looks around for Louis. When he doesn't see him he assumes he's not there yet, or he's busy with something, so Harry sits in the waiting area and fiddles with his phone.

"Harry?" Louis' a completely different person from how he is in the classroom, and the other version of him that Harry knows. He's soft and bundled up in sweaters and soft trackies, where he's usually wearing jeans and a button up or a band shirt. "Hey," Harry smiles as he stands up, and he doesn't know whether he should shake Louis' hand, go in for a hug or just leave it at that. 

Louis takes the initiative and wraps his arm around Harry's waist, leading him towards a door. "They're all in there, we'll be introducing ourselves and stuff and then we'll get on with the activities," Harry nods and puts on his happiest face, which comes easily because he _is_ happy. 

Harry meets Louis' nan, a smiley woman with soft white hair and Louis' eyes. They spend the majority of the hour talking instead of doing work, but nobody seems to mind, and Harry realises that he really does love spending time with the elderly.

"You're great with them," Louis says when their hour is up, leading Harry out of the home. "They all loved you a lot more than they like me, and I've been coming every Saturday for a _year_ ," Louis says it lightly and with mirth, to show he's joking, and Harry smiles. "Well I guess it's easier to like someone who doesn't shout every 5 seconds, actually," Louis says, and Harry laughs. "So, every Saturday at noon, then?" Harry asks, pausing next to louis' car. _(yes,_ that car.)

"Er- yeah, that's the organised time. Listen- this isn't like, a compulsory thing, right, I just thought you'd like it, you seemed like the best candidate, and I did need an assistant," Louis says softly, eyes wide. "You- if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'll find someone else," 

"No, I really do want to. I enjoyed it today," Harry defends, gently, and Louis grins. "Awesome. Thank you. See you on Monday, Harry."

"No, we didn't have sex, Niall, and I don't think we will. I really wanted to kiss him but I don't think that's his aim with everything he's been doing. He's a really nice guy, and he's our professor, and I think it'd be best if we kept our relationship just like that." Harry doesn't let Niall say a word when he gets in, he just says exactly what happened and fixes Niall with a pointed look. Niall blinks at him from the sofa and scratches his jaw. "I- okay, well." He clamps his mouth shut like he's been rendered speechless and blinks at Harry owlishly. "Okay. But," Harry pauses on his way to his room, looks at Niall over his shoulder. "If anything does happen, you'll be the first to know." 

The workload steadily increases as they near the exams, but Harry doesn't stress about it because he knows his stuff, and he studies every free chance he has. Niall, on the other hand, feels very overwhelmed and all his work is cramped, understandably, as he is doing more than Harry. 

Harry helps where he can because he's a good friend and he doesn't want Niall to end up having a nervous breakdown, which seems like it's just around the corner.

Harry's been going to the nursing home with Louis for 4 weeks now, and they've steadily grown their relationship into something a little more respectful than professor and student, much to Harry's delight.

He's got louis' number, saved under 'Peterpan's evil twin' thanks to Louis himself, and if Harry wakes up in the morning with less than 12 texts from Louis he assumes something is wrong. 

That's just who they are. It's who they've become, and Harry couldn't be any happier.

"H," Louis approaches Harry after class on Friday, exactly a week before exams start. "Are you free this evening? I've a bunch of stuff I need to go over for our meeting at the home tomorrow and I could really use you help," he looks sheepish and worried, Harry just smiles. "'Course, Lou. Here or-" 

"No, er, if you're able to come to my place," is all he says, and Harry shrugs. "Alright, just text me the address and I'll be there at, uh, 6 alright?" Louis' reply is a nod and Harry touches his arm before following Niall out of the room. 

"Can I come with?" 

"Um, _no_. It's stuff for the home, Niall. And you'd eat all of Louis' food. I'll be back later." Harry replies, stepping into his boots. His black trackies are warm and soft and the smooth long sleeve shirt Harry's got on under his sweater brushes over his skin softly. 

"Bye, let me know if you're not coming home." Niall calls. "I am coming home, Niall," Harry laughs in reply. 

Harry's never been to Louis' apartment. It's on the posher side of London and again, Harry wonders how Louis has so much money. Harry pays the taxi driver as he gets out and walks up to the door. When Louis answers, he looks almost startled to see Harry, but then his face softens and he lets him in, taking his coat. "Nice place you've got," Harry says in lieu of hello, and Louis grunts a thanks. 

"Can I get you some tea, coffee or Chardonnay?" Louis offers, and Harry grins at him, dimple popping. "Some tea'd be lovely, thanks. Can I help?"

Louis laughs musically from the kitchen. "No, you're fine. Just have a seat, I'll be with you in a mo'," 

Harry sits on Louis' two-seater and toes his boots off, runs his fingers through his hair and crosses his legs. Louis really does have a lovely place. The telly sits high on the wall adjacent the couch and there's lovely (fake) flowers in vases all over the room.

"D'you have a dog?" Harry asks when he notices the dog bed in the corner, and Louis' laugh is even louder this time. "Yeah, he's in the other room. Wasn't sure if you liked them or not," 

Harry takes it upon himself to find the room where the dog is and let him out.

It's a Colly, soft fluffy curls across it's body and big eyes. Harry's in love. "Jaime," Harry reads from the name tag, ruffling the dogs ears. "My wife named her," Louis calls from behind Harry and besides Harry almost falling on his arse from fright, his blood goes cold. "Your... _Wife_?" He plops down where he is on the floor and looks up at Louis, speechless.

Louis rolls his lips into his mouth and sits down on the couch, patting Jaime's head before telling her to lie down. "My late wife. She passed a few years ago. We were separated, though, Harry, Don't look so shocked." Louis tries to say it jokingly but Harry can hear the emotion in his voice.

"We were highschool sweethearts and got married when we were 19. I went off to uni to get my teaching degree and she became a lawyer. Our relationship was more of a friendship though, I think she knew I was gay. Then after 9 years of marriage we decided to separate and go back to being just friends since I was gay and she was seeing another guy." Louis licks his lips. "But before the separation could get signed off, she got into a car crash, and died instantly. Was like losing my best friend." 

Harry doesn't know what to do. He feels bad for even _thinking_ that Louis would cheat on his wife in the first place, and he feels even worse for Louis. "I'm sorry," he says simply, and gets up to join Louis on the couch. "That's alright, H. It was a while ago. Besides, I'm a 31 year old man, I can take care of myself." Harry grins at him and moves slightly closer, pressing their arms together. "31 years old. You're a grandpa, Lou," Louis cackles and pinches Harry's hip softly. "Oi, none of that, thank you. I'm still your professor," 

Harry's not forgotten that. His smile fades softly but he covers it by sipping his tea. "Okay, what work do we have to do, Sir?" Louis eyes Harry quizzically but smiles softly and passes him a pile of papers from the coffee table. "Here's the first section..."

4 hours, 3 more cups of tea (and a stain on the couch thanks to Harry's clumsy hands) later and they're finished with the work.

Harry's never seen so much writing in his life before, and he was a pretty pristine reader in secondary school. "They've only allowed a few activities to be done at the home," Louis had explained while showing Harry how to pack the paper in groups. "And we've got to sort all of these out and find the best ones that are up to standards." 

Harry had groaned at that but smiled jokingly and knocked Louis' elbow with his own. They had fun.

Harry's stomach growls almost in tandem with Louis' and they both laugh, stretching out their limbs. "How about we order some takeaways? Or is Niall expecting you home?" 

"Takeaways sound amazing," Harry sighs happily. "And um, Niall just said I should let him know if- if I wasn't coming home tonight, so," Harry realises how that sounds and drops his head. Louis just laughs and leans over to grab his phone. "What do you feel like? Chinese, Thai, Pizza?" Louis asks as he unlocks his phone. "Um, I dunno, Pizza?" Harry suggests and Louis smiles at him. "I was thinking the same thing," 

35 minutes later, Harry and Louis are sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, eating pizza and watching a reality show on the telly. Harry's snuggled rather close to Louis, a fluffy quilt thrown over their legs haphazardly with their side plates sitting on their laps. Harry doesn't know why he's got such a big grin on his face but he likes the way Louis keeps sneaking glances at him, the way he shifts closer each time he exhales and the way he's warm to the touch. 

Jamie sits on her dog bed in the corner comfortably, ignoring every sound that anyone makes to sleep with her head tucked into her chest. Harry smiles because he's always loved dogs, (he likes cats just a tad more though), and considers asking Niall if they can adopt a dog. Or asking Louis if he can move in so he can be with Jamie all the time. Whichever one makes an appearance first. 

Louis groans happily, stretching out and patting his full tummy while watching Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry pretends not to notice as he licks the pizza grease off his lips and gathers their dishes up to take them to the kitchen. "Leave it, H, I'll get it later," Louis calls, and Harry shakes his head with a smile. "What a good housewife you'd make," Louis mutters, and Harry tries not to imagine himself as Louis' wife. - _Husband_ \- whatever. 

Louis follows Harry into the kitchen and nips the dishes from his hands, places them in the sink, but, Harry being Harry, decides to push past him jokingly and start filling the sink with hot water to start the dishes. "H, come on, stop," Louis laughs, shaking his head and Harry smiles at him cheekily. He likes doing dishes! It's when Harry's got his hands on one of their plates and is wiping at it relentlessly with the sponge that Louis touches him- it sends sparks up his spine, down to his toes and his mouth opens silently.

It's an innocent hand on his hip, but Harry is so needy for Louis' touch, wants it so bad. Harry clears his throat and grips the plate tighter lest he drop it, but Louis' fingers skitter up Harry's flank and grip his bicep. Louis' now directly behind Harry with his hands on either of his arms, grip tight and hot. Harry can feel Louis' breath on the back of his neck.

"Leave it, Harry." Louis' voice is raspy and strict, and Harry likes it so much his dick twitches in his pants, cheeks flush. And he drops the plate and steps back, right into Louis' chest, of course. Louis sounds smug when he says, "Good boy," and Harry writhes against him, pushes back to try and get Louis to touch more of him, and not just grip his wrists. 

Louis' a tease though, he rubs his thumbs in circles on Harry's arms and hooks his chin over Harry's shoulder, pressing his chest to Harry's back. Harry closes his eyes desperately, trying to rock back into Louis for some friction, but Louis stands his ground and wraps his arms around Harry tightly, kisses his neck. "Do you want this, Harry?" Louis whispers directly into his ear, sending shivers across Harry's skin.

"Ungh- ye- fuck yes," Harry chokes, trying to turn around in Louis' arms. Louis lets him and then grabs onto Harry's hips and pulls him forward, into his chest. Harry stares up at him with wide eyes and a racing heart, stomach swirling and cock fattening up in his pants just from the smell of Louis, the way he's watching Harry's lips, the closeness of their bodies. 

Harry grabs onto Louis' shoulders and rubs against him, leans up to kiss him. It's fervent and sloppy, demanding from Louis' side as he grabs Harry's chin with his hand and twists him the way he wants. It makes Harry hot, fuck, he moans into Louis' mouth and presses closer. 

Then he's being hefted onto the counter and Louis' between his thighs, gripping his hips tightly and licking into his mouth with hunger. "Fuck Harry, I've been wanting this for so long," Louis growls into his lips and slips his fingers into the back of Harry's pants, fingering at his bum. 

Harry whines into Louis' jaw as he pulls away and scrabbles at his shirt, trying to get it off. Louis laughs and helps Harry by pulling it up and throwing it across the room before he's back between Harry's thighs, kisses along his neck gently. 

"I wanted it too, thought about that time in the car almost everyday, Lou," Harry replies unabashedly, head thrown back in pleasure as Louis fingers his nipples through his shirt. Louis grunts and pulls it off too, attaches his lips to Harry's perked nipple. 

"The way you rode me in the back of my car, baby?" Louis teases and Harry whines, pulls Louis in for another kiss. Louis pulls him toward the edge of the counter and grinds against him, trying to get friction in the impossible position they're in. Harry squirms off the table and attaches himself to Louis' front, hands gripping into Louis' fleshy hips deliciously. Harry leads them to Louis' bedroom blindly, as he's never been into it before, and Louis laughs each time they connect with a wall or something, until they're safely in his room and Harry's falling back onto the bed, staring at Louis coyly.

Louis rests in between Harry's thighs and kisses up his chest, bites several marks into his neck and then kisses him on the mouth, tongue gently sweeping over Harry's. 

Harry forces Louis' pants off and gropes his bum with his long fingers, growing impossibly harder when Louis exhales Shakily into his mouth. Louis rips Harry's own pants off and kisses up his thigh, past his cock and up his stomach again. 

Louis digs for his lube and a condom in his bedside drawer and slicks his fingers up before working one into Harry slowly, relishing in the way Harry moans loudly and rocks down into him. Louis quickly slips another finger in alongside the first one and works Harry open, avoids his prostate to rub along his walls. 

Harry's relaxed and opens easily, thighs spread widely to accommodate Louis as he watches him finger Harry open. Harry plays with his own nipples, eyes blown and glassy, lips open in pleasure as Louis twitches his fingers. Harry's leg kicks out and he wraps it around Louis' shoulder, pulling him into his crotch. 

Louis rubs over Harry's prostate once, shivers at his cry of pleasure, and then pulls his fingers out, wraps them around his own cock to relieve the pressure as he watches Harry's body go pliant and sink into the bed. Louis rolls the condom on and slicks himself up, tugs himself a few times before he's leaning over Harry and lining himself up.

He kisses Harry's lips hard as he slides in in one hot push, eyes squeezing shut as Harry groans hotly. He's warm and tight around him and his legs wrap around Louis' hips warmly to pull him closer. Louis draws back carefully and slides back in quickly, spamming into Harry's prostate and pulling a loud scream from him. 

Louis slips Harry's legs over his shoulders to work into him better, thrusting into him deep and slow. He notices the way Harry's face scrunches up with pleasure, the way he's biting into his lip so harshly, hands desperate against his back, scratching to gain purchase as Louis fucks him up he bed. 

The bed squeaks and Harry babbles cluelessly, shouts curse words and twists his hips to fuck down onto Louis. With each of Louis' thrusts forward he rams into Harry's spot, makes Harry shake and shout. "Fuck I'm-" Harry yells, hands tight in Louis' hair. Louis leans forward to kiss him, swallows his shouts and fucks into Harry slowly. 

Louis swivels his hips and Harry mewls, clenches around him and comes untouched across his abdomen, eyes squeezed shut as tears fall from his eyes. Louis watches him in awe and worry while still working his hips a few more times, the way Harry's breathing, the way he's clenching around him and the smell of his arousal drawing Louis over the edge as he comes into the condom deep inside of Harry. 

He rides out his high and kisses along Harry's face, licks up his tears and cuddles him close. Harry's legs fall from his shoulders and he relaxes into the bed, breath calming. Louis pulls out gently and crumples next to Harry, pulls the condom off and chucks it away before drawing Harry close and holding him tight. "You're so beautiful when you come," Louis whispers into Harry's hair, and Harry laughs softly into his shoulder.

It might be 10 minutes or an hour later when their little bubble is popped. Harry's half a sleep against Louis, breath deep and slow as Louis cards his fingers through his hair. But Harry's phone rings from wherever his trousers are and the Katy Perry song makes Louis laugh so hard he sees _stars_. 

Harry groans and pulls away from Louis to scramble for his phone, legs still weak and wobbly as he runs into the kitchen. "Hello-" Harry yells into his phone, in case whoever was calling was about to hang up. ‘ _Harry, for Christ's sake, there's no need to shout,_ ’ Niall's tired voice says through the speaker. Harry apologises with his head in his hand. The drying come on his chest and the slick between his thighs is completely uncomfortable. _'You weren't planning on letting me know that you weren't coming home, aye?'_

"I- sorry. I was kind of busy," Harry tells him, and Niall's answering laugh makes Harry smile. _‘i'll see you tomorrow, then,_ ’ Niall yawns, and Harry bids his goodbyes with a smile. The little numbers on his phone say it's 1:47am, and he feels slightly bad about worrying Niall.

But when two warm, strong arms wrap around his waist and he forgets all about Niall. "D'you want to hop on the shower?" Louis whispers into the hair behind Harry's ear, and Harry nods slowly, leaning back into Louis' warm embrace.

(Two weeks later, after the exams are over, they're having a conversation about whether they're both serious about their relationship together. They both are, and Louis tells Harry about the job offer he got from a better university, where there will be more pay and less hours to work, and that way they can be together without risking anything if he takes that job. Harry's unsure at first, he has doubts about Louis staying with him once he has a whole class full of new, fresh meat, but Louis reassures him. Harry's it for him. And Harry curls into his side and holds on to Louis' hand tightly, decides not to let go because he might be a little teeny tiny bit in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> also im at my Nan's and im really tired and i've been struggling with this for almost two hours because my laptop is quite a prick today. But i managed. you're welcome. :) 
> 
> anyway, ignore that bout of useless information nobody asked for and have yourself a good day/night. x


End file.
